Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Time Travel Dimensions". Plot (In the Box Dimension, a orange puffle named Plok is riding on a box, filled with O' berries as Plok gumble on them. Protobot arrive at the dimension, searching for trouble.) *Protobot: Well, well, well. Something seem ridiculous here. *laser attack on the boxes* *Plok: *fear and jump* *Protobot: Hey! Come back here! *chase Plok* *Plok: Side on the boxes and jump to the landscape of boxes* *Protobot: *destroy every single box* Hey silly, stop chasing and come over here! *Plok: *roll over a box hole and slide into the box zone* *Protobot: *destroy the box door* COME BACK STUPID! I GOT YOU NOW! (On the Everyday Phoning Facility) *Jet Pack Guy: So, what's next Aunt Arctic? *Aunt Arctic: We have several plans to shut down that Protobot. Gary and Rookie are the ones to find that bot and take it down. *Rory: But do they have Mumble with him. I thought he returned. (The Time Trekker teleported with Gary, Rookie, Bambadee and Mumble) *Gary: We're back. *Rory: Gary. *Jet Pack Guy: Hey Rookie. *Aunt Arctic: Mumble HappyFeet! *Mumble: Hey, long time no see. *Rory: You're in shape buddy. *Rookie: Lookin' sharp. *Gary: Guys. There is stranger danger around the island. *Mumble: Protobot destroyed the mountain lab and Herbert is gone. *Aunt Arctic: Herbert's gone? I thought that polar bear left for vacation. *Mumble: I think he's dead now. *Rookie: Or maybe he take a walk. *Mumble: Can you locate where the Protobot could be? *Jet Pack Guy: According to the island map, Protobot is not here. *Bambadee: What? *Mumble: He somehow escaped? *Gary: This can't be. Not again. *Aunt Arctic: Well. Bambadee and Mumble, you guys are the ones i can trust too. *Bambadee: What about the others? Dot can help. *Aunt Arctic: If Dot would be a drag king, then she would have helped you guys to come. *Gary: You two are up for it. *Mumble: Yes sir. *Bambadee: We can do it. We will save the world and fight the evil Protobot. *Gary: He he. Avenger jokes. *Mumble: How can we warp from time to time. *Aunt Arctic: There is a secret roon we can go to under the EPF Command Room, follow me. *Mumble: Let's go. *Bambadee: Sure thing buddy. (The penguins head over to the EPF Command Room) *Mumble: Ok. You know where we can enter the worlds? *Aunt Arctic: I'll show you a secret room. Follow me. *Gary: Let's go. (In the secret room) *Bambadee: Wow. *Aunt Arctic: This teleporter device will let you travel to dimensions any you want. As long you stop Protobot. *Mumble: We will find him and shut him down so he can never be used again. *Rookie: We will root for you. *Mumble: We promise. (In the secret room, shown with a time dimensional device) *Bambadee and Mumble: Wow. *Aunt Arctic: This is the Time Dimensional Portal you guys will be going to. *Gary: Does it work like the Time Trekker? *Rookie: It really does. *Aunt Arctic: You're right. I know what to do. *turn the dimensional portal on* *Mumble: It works. *Jet Pack Guy: You guys can enter now. *Mumble: Wait. Are you coming? *Gary: No. You two are on your own. You are big boys now and we don't need to babysit you or something. *Bambadee: You're not picking on us. *Aunt Arctic: Good luck on your own. Make sure you stop Protobot and shut him down for good. *Bambadee: Maybe we can destroy him instead. *Gary: Destroy him? Did we do that last time? *Rookie: I think so. *Bambadee: What are you waiting for? Let keep on going. *Mumble: Alright. *enter portal* Last one there a skua! *Bambadee: Here i come! *enter portal* (Bambadee and Mumble enter the portal, warping into dimensions in the Future Time World, heading from time to time as they warp into a alternative dimension in Club Penguin Island, laning on a big iceberg) *Bambadee: Tough landing. *Mumble: Hey. We're back here. The portal isn't working right. *Bambadee: Hey look! I se a crowd there. *Mumble: Huh. (In the dock, penguins are cheering for a alternative version of Bambadee, who is a movie star of a show in The Stage) *Movie Director: Bambadee, what are your thoughts on your new latest show? *Alt. Bambadee: Well. Club Penguin has been one of the greatest shows around. Almost two years, this show has been becoming a hit. We are preparing a movie of it and big stars like Dot will collaborate on one big project since Space Advenutre: The Movie. (Bambadee and Mumble are really shocked about this) *Bambadee: Oh no. We're in a world where i am a star and the whole island turn out to be a show! *Mumble: And this alternative universe never met the real-world penguins. (Alternative Gary came by, who turn out to be a famous scientist and inventor) *Alt. Gary: By the way, my Test Bots are really doing a great job, setting up the stage and acting for the big movie. *Female Reporter: What a miracle. *Alt. Dot: You're doing really great. (Bambadee and Mumble ended up being jealous) *Mumble: What?! Those test bots were successful? *Bambadee: Our world is never successful like this. Our world suck. (A large invention which turn out to be a laser gun arrive from Rory) *Alt. Rory: Hey Gary, i got the laser set up. *Alt. Gary: Alright Rory, let take action for it. *Alt. Bambadee: Time for some film practicing. *Alt. Rory: Hit it. (The laser gun hit the big iceberg, Bambadee and Mumble were standing too) *Everyone: Wow. *Alt. Gary: What a blast. *Movie Director: Now that a hit. (In the water, Bambadee and Mumble land after a hit on the iceberg) *Bambadee: What was that? *Mumble: We gotta get out of here. *Bambadee: Head over to the dock. (Bambadee and Mumble swim to the dock, making everyone shocked) *Alt. Bambadee: Wait a minute, is that a rare penguin? *Alt. Gary: Wow, i never seen one of those before in my life. *Mumble: Run! *Bambadee: Let's get out of here. *Alt. Bambadee: That penguin sounded like me. Look like a cosplayer from a con. *Movie Director: Get them! (The EPF agents in their motorcycles ride to catch Bambadee and Mumble) *Alt. Jet Pack Guy: Go go go! *Movie Director: Lights, Camera, Action! (Bambadee and Mumble are running from a downtown of the island as the EPF agents in their motorcycles chase them) *Mumble: Why are they chasing us? *Bambadee: I don't know. Why the town look like a city? And when Herbert get a chance to come to this world? (Meanwhile, a alternative Herbert and Klutzy is seen, dead and shattered as skeletons in the deep of the mine with a paper that say "Help Me!". Now back with the two, they head over to the Snow Forts and enter the Plaza) *Bambadee: This is like Hollywood all over again! *Mumble: What if a Movie Universe or a Game Universe fought those guys? *Bambadee: What? That doesn't make sense. Look out! (Bambadee and Mumble crash to the closed forest and landed on the Cove-like beach) *Bambadee: What was that? *Mumble: How do we get out? (From a dark dimension, a feathery god spy on the two from the alternative world) *???: Ha ha ha. Trying to beat my games? Now i warp you to another dimension. *open portal* (A portal was open to another dimension) *Mumble: Wow. *Bambadee: Let's go. *Alt. Lifeguard: Hey! Do not go into that portal! *Bambadee: What? *Alt. Jet Pack Guy: Let's go. The Agents are waiting for you. *Mumble: Jump! *Bambadee: *hold Mumble* Let's escape. *jump to the portal and closes* *Alt. Lifeguard: No! *Alt. Jet Pack Guy: They must came from another dimension with a rare penguin like we never seen before. (Bambadee and Mumble warp from time to time and enter another world in a mysterious island) *Bambadee: Where are we? *Mumble: We're lost. *Bambadee: We gotta get out of here. Where are the penguins? Where's everyone. *Mumble: I hear music. Follow me. (Bambadee and Mumble went to the beach to see Rockhopper on what he's doing) *Bambadee: Hey look, it's Rockhopper. *Mumble: What is he even doing? (Rockhopper falls in love with a coconut with the Pina Coladas song playing in the background) *Rockhopper: Oh my baby, i love you so much. As much i can find enough fruit for you, i am here to kiss your shell on. *Mumble: Ew! What kind of world do we live in? *Bambadee: I gotta ask. Hey Rockhopper. *Rockhopper: Ah. Get away stranger. No one is allowed to come to my island. *Bambadee: Rockhopper, it's me. Your pal Bambadee. *Rockhopper: Who are you and i never met you before. Get away and don't come back. *Bambadee: What? You met me before on Club Penguin Island. *Rockhopper: I never went to Club Penguin Island ever in my life. I live on a island forever and i never sail to a place like never seen before. *Bambadee: What? You don't even know who i am? *Rockhopper: Yeah. Never ever. Sail off and don't come back. *Bambadee: What about Yarr? Where is your pet puffle? *Rockhopper: Ah, he is loving with a apple too *Bambadee: What? *Yarr: *kissing an apple* *Bambadee: Ew. When will you find love? *Rockhopper: Never! This is my home. Rockhopper Island! *Mumble: We're in a world where Rockhopper never went to Club Penguin Island. *Bambadee: What? *Mumble: Yes. I feel like that we're trap in the multiverse! *Bambadee: Oh no, we gotta get out of here. *Rockhopper: No need to leave. Stay with us and have some fun, being stranded with a bunch of coconuts around here. *Bambadee: That's it. You never went to Club Penguin Island, i'm shuting off the music. *grab Rockhopper's coconut and break the radio* *Rockhopper: No! You son of a core. I have some friends to shiver you down. *blow his large horn to invite pirate penguins over* *Bambadee: Oh no. *Mumble: I didn't know Rockhopper has a crew of pirates. *Bambadee: You didn't tell me why. We're in a alternative universe where he is being dumb and never sail to any of the islands. *Rockhopper: Get him! *Mumble: Pirate Penguins! Run! *Bambadee: *hold Mumble* Let's get outta here! *Rockhopper: Come back! Yarr stick with me. Pirates, go after them! (The Pirate Penguins started to chase after Bambadee and Mumble. They found the Migrator as Bambadee and Mumble jump on the ship from a large rock.) *Bambadee: How do we escape? *Mumble: The Anchor is down. We can't escape! *Bambadee: Oh no. We're dead meat. *Rockhopper: Kill them! (Back in the dark dimension, the feathery god open another portal in Rockhopper Island) *???: Go! (Bambadee and Mumble escaped into the portal) *Rockhopper: Barnacles! They escaped! *Pirate #1: What can we do? *Pirate #2: Captain, don't worry. That was a time waste. *Rockhopper: Let's go and eat lunch in the jungle. (Bambadee and Mumble warped again in several worlds, ending up in a dimension where the world is ending) *Mumble: Where are we? (A large cliff destroy part of the mountain of the island) *Bambadee: We're in a world where 2012 existed when we have a end of the world. *Mumble: We gotta get out of here now. I thought the dinosaurs got extinct when we have another meteor striking our island. *Bambadee: Then what are you waiting for? Run now! (A meteor crash the iceberg, making big splashes on the trees) *Mumble: You're right. There is a ending on the world. (Bambadee and Mumble run around Club Penguin Island as the feathey god spy on them and open another portal) *???: Oops. Wrong world. (The two penguins went up the Ski Hill close as the island is cracking apart with the Earth cuting into pieces) *Bambadee: Wow. There is the end of the world. *Mumble: Another portal. Hop in! (Bambadee and Mumble escaped as they warped into a laboratory) *Bambadee: Where are we? *Mumble: Wow. (A bunch of potions and inventions are seen, coming from a smart version of Bambadee) *Smart Bambadee: Well Hello There. *Mumble: Hi? *Bambadee: Hey, you look like me. *Smart Bambadee: Greetings penguins, my name is Bambadee and welcome to my lab. Have anything to share? *Bambadee: Hey, my name is Bambadee too. *Smart Bambadee: You must be another Bambadee from another dimension. I also invented the multiverse as well. *Bambadee: We were in so many dimensions where everything is going into chaos. *Mumble: How do we get out of this world? *Smart Bambadee: What? You just got here. You're welcome to warp around in other dimensions. *Bambadee: Hey. I know you are making this kind of warp ups. *Smart Bambadee: I have studied dimensions over the years. I heard that there is a evil robot leaking into the Box Dimension. *Mumble: That's the Box Dimension where Protobot is! *Smart Bambadee: Protobot? We never have a robot in here named Protobot. *Bambadee: It's the Protobot from my world. He's planning to destroy every dimension he want to destroy. Plus, Herbert P. Bear recreated him, just to get revenge on the island. I have one friend with me that can help me on the search. We will shut him down and never use him again. *Smart Bambadee: Oh really. So the bad bear recreated him. *Bambadee: Yes. At first, one of Gary's failed test bots created him in the first place just to capture Gary and destroy everything on the island in the first place. *Smart Bambadee: What portal did you jump in at first? *Mumble: We jumped on a blue portal from his world. I'm from another dimension where my mate and kids are. *Smart Bambadee: You're wife? *Mumble: We just call them mates. *Smart Bambadee: Okay. *open the whiteboard* As you can see here, this blue portal is the dimension where you travel to worlds you never live in. This is called the multiverse. *Mumble: Multiverse? Or Tooniverse? *Smart Bambadee: Multiverse! Some crazy old robot must be destroying on worlds together. And this red portal is the time portal. You guys shouldn't have jumped on the red portal in the first place. *Mumble: Then why we didn't tell Gary about this? *Smart Gary: *open the door* Hello Bambadee. Wow, new members. I didn't know we have new members. *Bambadee: We're from another dimension. We are not from here. *Smart Bambadee: See Gary. They're not from here. They jumped from the blue portal and they're loco. *Mumble: What? *Bambadee: Well you are loco like a baby. *Smart Bambadee: Stop it. I'm getting you out of here. *Mumble: Alright. *Bambadee: Where can we find a box to the Box Dimension. *Smart Bambadee: Box Dimension? I'll show you with Gary. (In the Gadget Room) *Bambadee: Wow, i didn't know they have a Gadget Room. *Smart Gary: There it is. The Box will lead you to the Box Dimension. *open box with a purple portal* *Bambadee: Wow. Does the Box Dimension know what time we should be going to? *Smart Bambadee: Whatever the timeline know. Jump in for now. Good luck on you quest finding that Protobot. *Mumble: We're in. *Bambadee: This will get juicy. We'll be fine going there. *hold Mumble* Mumble, are you ready? *Mumble: Yes i am. *Smart Bambadee: Goodbye for now. *Bambadee: Whatever you're not, here i *jump to the portal* come! (Bambadee and Mumble enter the Box Dimension) *Bambadee: Wow. This place look awesome. *Mumble: Incredible. The sky look purple and the boxes are looking sharp. *Bambadee: This is amazing than i thought. *Mumble: What are you waiting for? Let's jump. (Bambadee and Mumble jump in one of the boxes and start to have fun over there. The background music "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett begin to play as they slide over to the boxes and jump over a pool of box. They swim and do a snowball fight with boxes.) *Bambadee: Tag you're it! *Mumble: *laugh and run* *Bambadee: Come at me boy. (Mumble jump over to the big boxes as Bambadee slide in a box, filled with rainbows) *Bambadee: My eyes are getting rainbowy. *Mumble: That was fun. *Bambadee: It's like surfing, but in the sky! *Mumble: Fly and Jump! *Bambadee: Yes sir. I am ready to jump off. (Bambadee jump and hold Mumble as they jump in the box portal and take them to another side of the Box Dimension. Bambadee and Mumble were throwing boxes together like a snowball fight.) *Bambadee: I'm going to break this castle tonight! *Mumble: You can't get me! *Bambadee: No one tell me what to do. *throw a box at Mumble* *Mumble: Hey. *Bambadee: They're soft. You're realistic and i'm cartoony. *Mumble: You know what the multiverse is all about. *Bambadee: Yes! How about a live action movie, or a live action game? *Mumble: There is no such thing as a live action game. There are live action movies! Lights, cameras, action! *throw a box at Bambadee* *Bambadee: You hit me. *throw a box at Mumble* *Mumble: Boom-sacka-lacka! *throw a box at Bambadee* *Bambadee: Let me tell you something, watch this. *stomp on the box* *Mumble: What are you doing? *Bambadee: Just stomp. One, two, three! (Bambadee and Mumble stomp on the big box and they all land on the floating box land as the other boxes fall into the floating air. The background music end.) *Mumble: That was fun. *Bambadee: Hey. I wonder if Plok could be seen in those of those boxes. *Mumble: Who's Plok? *Bambadee: He is a orange puffle that take control of the Box Dimension. Everyone love to visit him during the April Fools Parties. *Mumble: Wow. Is this some kind of platform. *Bambadee: Man, i played so many video games, feeling that platform like Thin Ice. (Plok appear and Protobot found them) *Bambadee: Plok? *Mumble: It's him. *Protobot: I FOUND YOU! *Bambadee: It's Protobot. Run! *Protobot: Come back you little birds! (Bambadee, Mumble and Plok run from Protobot laser eye on the boxes by destroying them) *Bambadee: He's in the Box Dimension! *Mumble: Now he's chasing us. *Bambadee: We have to find a way to shut him down. *Mumble: Let's go to the item section. (Protobot crash to the item section, leaving toys behind) *Mumble: Oh no. *Bambadee: It's the end of the world. (Protobot use a toy gun and shoot at the penguins chasing away) *Protobot: Darn it. *laser eye and target at the big box cliff and destroy it* *Plok: *fear and run* *Bambadee: The end is near. *Mumble: We have to tell everyone about this. *Bambadee: We have to go to Club Penguin Island now. *Mumble: We found his location. He's destroying the entire Box Dimension. (Protobot laser eye on the portals, destroying every world he destroys) *Bambadee: Oh no. What is Protobot doing. *Mumble: This is all Gary's fault. He shouldn't have created those bots in the first place, just to let his creations create him to destroy everything. I wish that inventor was never born. *Bambadee: What? Then Herbert should have never been born then. *Mumble: And the skuas wouldn't be born too. Especially the Boss Skua. *Protobot: *plan a big orb and destroy the last box portal* *Bambadee: No! We're stuck. *Mumble: He destroyed the way out. Now we're going to die. *Bambadee: Don't worry Plok. We'll find a way out. *Mumble: Ah ha. The alarm clock can do the trick. *Bambadee: What? A time can't talk. *Mumble: It will pass, it will pass. *ring the alarm clock* *Protobot: Uh oh. (All the boxes open, revealing to be dimensional portals and time portals) *Bambadee: Wow. *Mumble: We can travel forever. *Plok: *cheer* *Bambade: Let's escape! *Protobot: No! You ruined everything. *fly after them* *Mumble: Uh oh. (Protobot caught Bambadee and Mumble as the bomb destroy everything, seperating Bambadee and Mumble together from Protobot and Plok) *Mumble: Plok! *Plok: *scared* *Protobot: I got you now. *capture Plok and fall into the time portal* *Bambadee: The black hole, this end our games. *Mumble: The end. We die and never return. (The black hole swallows all the boxes) *Bambadee: *hold Mumble* Nooooo!!! (Bambadee and Mumble enter the black hole, ending up in the Dark Dimension as the boxes turn into shards) *Mumble: What happen? *Bambadee: This seem funny. All the boxes turn into diamonds. *Mumble: They're shards. What world are we now? *???: Hello there Bambadee and Mumble. You all made it in. *Bambadee: What was that? *Mumble: Who are you and how did you know our names? *Feather God: I am the Feather God! King of All Bird Feathers around the world. *Bambadee: Did you do all of this? *Feather God: Yes. I open every portal to make you escape into every dimension i open to. *Mumble: Hey. That mean you save us all. *Feather God: Thank you. How kind you are. *Bambadee: Can you take us back to Club Penguin Island? *Feather God: Club Penguin Island? No! You guys serve me as my minions. *Bambadee: Minions? We're not your minions. Just take us back to the island. *Feather God: Never! You brought me that penguin from the real world dimension. *Bambadee: What? He's not my pet. *Mumble: Stop fooling us with your tricks. *Bambadee: Where can we find that Protobot. *Feather God: Protobot. I open a portal for him to enter the Box Dimension. *Mumble: What?! How could you. *Feather God: I am the most powerful enemy of the Dark World. Or i called it the Dark Dimension or the Shard Dimension. Especially the Internet World. *Bambadee: The Internet World? *Feather God: Yes. These shards i control came from the Internet World. No one will ever beat me to a challenge of the Subspace. *Bambadee: How could you? What did you do to Herbert and Klutzy? *Feather God: Oh, here a little story. *flashback* When i saw Herbert and Klutzy going to the real world. I set up a plan to merge the worlds together. *flashback end* *Mumble: So this is all Herbert's fault then. You spyer. *Feather God: *open up dimension orbs* I have several worlds to check on where that Protobot is. *Bambadee: You don't expect Walt Disney World. *Feather God: No. With the magic of the paint and the souls, i capture every penguin from every future world. *teleport two penguins in* *Red Penguin: Ah! Where are we? *Dark Blue Penguin: Whatever you are, help! *Feather God: *float 2 penguins and control them into shards* *Mumble: Oh no. *Feather God: I control two penguins to be my minions. They serve me as a army of the cloned penguins. *Bambadee: Man, is that all the Star Wars stuff you're getting into. *Feather God: Nope. Not at all. Minions, get them. (Bambadee and Mumble kick two shard penguins and defeat them) *Mumble: Ha! Is that all you got? *Feather God: No! You defeated my minions. I have more to come. (Six more shard penguins come in) *Bambadee: So this is how you controlled the penguins from every Club Penguin dimension. *Feather God: Right. I have thousands of them from worlds i keep on destroying. *Mumble: Oh no. There's more?! *Feather God: Yes they are more. Just like a bunch of background characters in a animated movie. (1000 shard penguins are seen from a shard island of penguins) *Feather God: I control the island, i destroy the world. *Bambadee: That means, you're going to my dimension next? *Feather God: Yes. I will be the king and the Subspace will be ours. If i can control both of you. *Bambadee: No. No! You monster! *fight against the shard penguins* *Mumble: *slam against the shard penguin* *Bambadee: *throw one shard penguin at the Feather God* *Feather God: Ow. What was that for. *Bambadee: This is what you get for taking over the world. *Feather God: But i didn't do anything. *Bambadee: Yes you did. You let Protobot escape! *throw a baseball at the shard penguins* *Mumble: Awesome. Where did you get it from? *Bambadee: At the toy section when Protobot break in the door. *Feather God: No! I can't lose. Minions, stop them. (A crowd of shard penguins rise up and attack against Bambadee and Mumble. Bambadee use his hammer and knock out the shard penguins as Mumble throw all the balls at the shard penguins.) *Feather God: No! Not again. I will use the wind power to make you fly away. *use the wind power* (Bambadee and Mumble along with the defeated shard penguins flew away as the Feather God open up a dimensional portal and suck the penguins) *Feather God: Close! *close the portal* Good. They're gone and how could they enslaved me? *Shard Penguin #1: We better think of a plan. *Feather God: I have an idea. I will destroy all dimensions and Club Penguin Island will be ours. *Shard Penguin #2. Yes. All Hail to the Feather God! *Shard Penguins: ALL HAIL TO THE FEATHER GOD! *Feather God: Yes. As long the world ends, i will control Bambadee and Mumble at last. *evil laugh* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 5) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions